The Dragon knocking at my Battle School door
by Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Genji mentors children from the multiverse trying to make a positive difference and be the man he never had. Yet, little Bonzo Madrid may push Genji past his limits, as his problems send him sprialing back into his past and force him to confront the life he left behind. (Found Family)


"Now Genji, you've mentored for us before but, this…child has some more…niche needs."

"And so did I at this age. Anything I can do for them, I'd be happy to make happen."

Angela frowned. Genji was far to optimistic about this. The boy they had lined up for Genji to mentor was…challenged at best and irreversible at worst. "He's more than just a troubled case, Genji. He needs medication, animal space, dare I say _therapy,_ " Genji just waved his hand, and took the legal papers from Angela's hand. "Genji!"

"Spanish, eh? And a lizard hyper fixation? He would like my Dragon then!"

"Genji you're not listening. I admire you for wanting to make a difference but this boy might be too much for you!" Genji nodded.

"Mc'cree was too much for Reyes. Look at him at him now." Genji said sternly, starting the paper work. Angela sighed and made the arrangements for the space shuttle.

"We take our boys very seriously here, ." Graff snarled, leading Angela and Genji down the halls of the Battle school. More than I few children gawked at the operatives as they walked passed, and one small lauchie had tried to get Genji's autograph. Graff had simply shooed them away and kept going, but he was obviously irritated at the distraction. "If I think for even a second this won't be good for him I'll have him back up here that afternoon, do you understand?" Both nodded, and Graff seemed to relax. They reached the Salamander barracks, and Graff huddled the two close, his voice dropping in volume. "He needs something we don't have ," He said, voice soft but worried. "and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he had another incident. Are you sure this will benefit him?"

"Genji has mentored many…problematic cases before, and I'm sure that whatever he needs, Genji can find it." Angela said reassuringly, glancing back at her cybernetic partner. "Alright," Graff sighed, pushing his palm to the door lock.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you."

The first thing Genji noticed was how empty the barracks was. Most of the boys seemed to lack any true possessions besides the light blue tablets they played on, and Graff had told him on the way up the boy's lizard was a 'special privilege' (aka a pity gift). Next was the small crowd around a single bed, who cheered and booed as something moved in the circle's middle. Genji approached it cautiously, leaning over the shoulder of a shorter boy. There were three boys, sitting in a triangle, two glaring at the boy at the far side. The far boy held a look of superiority, as if he'd already won whatever game they were playing. "Fis-Who are you?" Far boy said, staring at Genji. "Fists." The larger of the triangle boys growled, both putting their fists together. Far boy shrugged, and joined them. Genj gazed down at the small makeshift table between them, brimming with mechanical parts. "They have to assemble the machine?" Genji asked a nearby boy.

"Yep. 3! 2! Going! Going! GO!" He yelled, and the two lunged at the parts, nimbly assembling their guns. The far boy lazily clicked parts into place, however, seeming to barely care about the game. "You've gotten slow Madrid." One sneered, clicking the sides into his gun. Far boy just shrugged, shoving the bottom into his gun. "Mick." He handed the gun to a rather large boy to his left, who took the gun and chucked it at the wall. The gun dented the wall, but stayed together. "DONE!" Mick yelled, waving his arms to signify the end of the game. The other two looked up in disbelief, Far boy snickering into his hands. "Welp, my ride's here." Far boy stood up and waded through the other boys towards Genji. "Genji Shimada?"

"Bonzo Madrid?"

"I hope so." Now that Genji could see him up close, he noticed a shiny metal face piece that sloped down the top of his nose and went back behind his ears. ' _Medication',_ he thought silently, Bonzo picking up a duffel bag at the door of the barracks. "This is temporary Bonzo. For how long is up to you." Graff glared affectionately at Bonzo, who just nodded and followed Angela to the launch Bay. "You got his desk, and his lizard right?"

"Yes, by the way, what kind of lizard was that?"

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Junkrat screamed, Window grabbing the Goanna's tail and dragging it back to its enclosure.

"Like I know. Help him," Graff grabbed Genji's shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Please."

"Here Bonzo," Angela cooed, rubbing his head as he groaned in the backseat of her Cadillac. He hadn't taken well to the new gravity. "Chew this." Bonzo popped the gum in his mouth and chewed slowly, head pounding. "We'll be at Gibraltar soon, and you can take a nap okay?" Bonzo frowned but nodded. He knew was just trying to comfort him, but she came off as incredibly patronizing. "How long have you….been in space?" The large hyper-intelligent Gorilla in the front seat said. He'd joined them at the airport, and Genji and didn't act like this was out of the ordinary, so Bonzo didn't make a fuss. "Why do you need to know?"

"Now, Bonzo, no need to be rude." Genji scolded from next to him. Bonzo glared at him, staring out the window. He read about Gibraltar once, though only briefly. He'd read about Overwatch once too, right after Graff told him about this nanny gig. Bunch of try-hards who wanted to save the world. Big whoop. That was every battle school kid in a nut-shell. "Dinner's at the Watch point?" He asked, rolling his eyes at the 'state-of-the-art-facility' this dump was supposed to be. "I'm actually taking you out tonight to eat. My treat." Genji chirped, beaming. Bonzo nodded and watched as their car was slowly surrounded from afar as the agents of Overwatch gathered to meet their new arrival.

"Welcome to Watch point: Gibr-"

"Where you'd put my lizard?" Soldier looked up. No one had ever interrupted him during the welcome speech before. "Over in his enclosure?" He pointed towards a small fenced in area of outback-like terrain, which Bonzo sped over to and plucked his lizard out of. "Continue."

"As I was saying, welcome to Watch point: Gibraltar. This is the main base of Overwatch and its recruits. I am-"

"Jack Morrison, Soldier 76, strike commander and the man on top. That's Reyes," Bonzo motioned towards the wispy figure, "Junkrat, , Lucío, Sombra, Mc'cree, Bastion, Buddha; commander I already did my homework." The entire base fell silent, all staring in awe of the bold little boy. Such disrespect was unprecedented in the company of figures like Morrison that to even think about it much less do it wasn't even considered possible. But the boy went on playing with his pet, waiting for Morrison's response as if they were having a normal conversation. "I don't know who you think you are, but as long as you are under my ro-"

"Look, Morrison, you stay on your side, I stay on mine, don't try to induct me into the military combine and we'll be all good." Bonzo dropped his things near the lizard enclosure and headed over to Genji. His tone lifted near immediately, the sassy brat melting away into the excited far boy Genji met.

"So, where we are eating? I haven't been around in like 23 years, all the restaurants I like are probably closed!" Genji gently took Bonzo by the arm and walked bewildered to his Volkswagon.


End file.
